


baby you drive me so mad

by agentaomine



Series: tumblr fic prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, anon asked for serial killers, i don't think i did it justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaomine/pseuds/agentaomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: stisaac serial killers? where isaac snaps and kills someone in the pack and confides in stiles but stiles wants to protect him so they run away or smth???</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you drive me so mad

The clock read 2:38 AM when Isaac Lahey tapped on Stiles Stilinski’s window with bloody claws and a smug smile.

The human clambered out of the warm comfort of his bed and unlatched the window, admittedly more wary of the smirk than the blood on beta’s hands.

When Isaac slid into his room with his usual grace, Stiles examined him in the dim light of his bedroom. There were blood splatters on his jaw- what did he do, rip into some poor soul? – and along the expanse of his chest and arms were larger patches of slowly drying blood.

“Malia,” was the only explanation he received when he started to open his mouth.

Peter’s daughter. _Shit_. He didn’t ask why, though, unsure if he _wanted_ to know.

“Well,” he began, dropping his gaze to the floor to check for stains. None. Good. He could only use his clumsiness as an excuse for certain things, and he doubted that was an acceptable time to use it. “You didn’t clean up your mess, did you?”

Isaac seemed taken aback for a moment. “No, I didn’t-“

“Here’s what you’re going to have to do, then.”

\- - - - -

_I overheard Derek talking to Scott about an omega on our territory._

The man looked ragged, as was expected of a werewolf without a pack. He was camping in the woods, but had clearly heard the commotion and was foolish enough to do what people in horror movies do: investigate.

He was about Isaac’s height and close in build, if somewhat slimmer due to not eating well.

_You’re going to frame him, but you have to do it carefully._

He stepped on a twig purposely, silently delighting in the loud _snick_ it made as it broke.

The man whipped around, eyes already glowing yellow-gold in the inky blackness of the woods.

“This is problematic,” he murmured, approaching the man in slow, sure steps. “You’ve killed Malia Hale.”

The werewolf’s eyes went wide, reverting to their natural color. “Wait, no, man, it wasn’t me! I just wandered over here- I thought I smelled blood-“

“No,” Isaac said slowly, as though talking to a small child. “You killed Malia Hale.”

_Attack him. Make sure to get his blood on the body, cloak her in his scent. Get his DNA on her._

He lunged. Despite his height and muscle, he was quicker because of the pack bond and from simply being healthier than a man on the run.

The omega put up a valiant effort, but after the training Derek had given him when he’d been fighting alongside Erica and Boyd, there was a difference in skill level. Isaac had him bloody and pinned easily, right next to Malia’s body.

“Oh, look what you _did_ to her,” he sighed. “I’m going to have to take revenge, won’t I? It wouldn’t be very good of a packmate not to, would it?”

The look of horror was gradually turning into resignation.

“ _Would it_?”

“No,” was the last word the omega uttered.

_When asked about Malia, tell half-truths. The truth itself would put you in jail and lies would get you killed by the pack._

Seeming distraught and stressed wasn’t difficult, as finals were coming up.

The issue was avoiding tipping Derek and worse, _Peter_ , off.

“I just-“ he swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly. “He tried to _kill_ me when I…”

Shaky inhale, slow exhale.

“She… It was too late.”

_Try not to get arrested._

 “She wanted you, you know,” Isaac whispered into Stiles’ neck later.

“Yeah.”

Gears were spinning in Isaac’s head as he tried to figure the human out.

“Why didn’t you turn me in? Your father was right down the hall.”

Stiles tilted his head down, meeting Isaac’s eyes, studying him.

“You don’t know?”

The werewolf stared back unblinkingly, waiting for a real answer.

“ _Coup de foudre_.”

The clock read 5:21 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at treatyofversigh on tumblr, if you liked this. I don't post much writing unless I get prompts, though.


End file.
